Battlestar Odyseey
by Supreme Commander
Summary: The Odyssey was a prototype ship built with some new technology it had a ten year mission to find the 13 colony of Kobol until the Cylons attack the colonies. it join with the Battlestar Galactica and its civilian fleet at Ragnar Anchorage and together they go and search for Earth. the Odyssey sends out patrols every day to find out if anything is ahead of them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Battlestar Odyssey

Battlestar Odyssey was built two years before the fall of the Twelve Colonies of Kabul. It was built to hold a crew of 6010. The odyssey has room for 200 additional personal. The ship was a prototype ship, which was, supposes to change the course of Battlestars after it return from its ten-year mission to explore areas of the galaxy and find the 13th colony of Kabul that the ancient scrolls mention long ago. The Odyssey combines a carrier, a destroyer, a cruiser, and transport all into one. The ship has 327 Vipers and 201 Raptors. The armaments of the Odyssey include 60 extra point defense guns as the Battlestar Galactica and three extra main batteries as the Galactica and it has a new weapon on the very top in between where the nukes/no-nuclear missiles are launch. The new weapon is called the Zeus Cannon, which is able to destroy a Basestar with two hits sometimes 1 depending on where the rounds hit. The other armaments include heavy pulse lasers batteries. The Odyssey is the first ship to have advance shields, then shields where install onto her support ships. The Odyssey is also equipped with internal security measures, which include automated turrets and blast doors that can be lower near critical areas.

Four days before the fall of the colonies, Admiral Horton arrived at Picon Fleet Stain, Picon to see his father who is in charge of the colonial military. He sits down in a chair in his office. "Heath, I promoting you to your next admiral rank you'll now be fourth in command of the Colonial fleet. I am also placing you in command of our new Battlestar and her support ships. The crews of the Hydra are being transfer to the Odyssey."

"Thank you sir," he says. He gives his son a file on the Battlestar Odyssey.

"The ship has some new techs that Hydra Industries develop. The CIC is upgraded but the design is that of the Battlestar Galactica."

"What about the CNP?"

"Both President Altar, nor Baltar knew about the production of the Odyssey and I didn't have his CNP install we have a different one installed by Cyberdyne Industries that your mother is CEO and it should be more secure than the other Battlestars from any hacking/infiltration."

"Do you know something I don't?" He hands his son another file it was a Blk-Ops operation approved by his father's processor. He looks at it and his face shows concern and shock.

"Keep this to yourself." Grand Admiral Horton says.

"Yes sir," Admiral Heath Horton replies.

"You're dismissed admiral," he says. Heath salutes his father and exits his office. Heath boards his Viper VI and heads to Caprica to spend time with his family.

He spends two days on Caprica with his wife, sister, and children. He has three children all in Colonial Fleet even his wife is a doctor in the Colonial fleet, which specialize in all areas of a doctor. He had dinner with his wife and children. The first night she enters his office going over everything about the Odyssey. "Aren't you coming to bed?" She asks.

"In a bit just looking over the specification of this new Battlestar," he tells her. She comes to look over her shoulder.

Odyssey Specifications:

Race: Colonial

Type: Military

FTL: Yes

Crew: 6010

CO: Admiral Heath Horton

XO: Commander Matt Raynor

Marine Commander: Colonel James Griffin

KAG: Major John Horton

Role: Command and Control Carrier/battleship/destroyer

Propulsion: 8x Sublight Engines and maneuvering thrusters

Armaments: *1 Zeus Cannon

*660x duel point defense CIWS

*60x Primary Gun batteries

*12x missile tubes

*8 duel heavy pulse laser turrets

Defense: *Non Network computers if the need arise except for the computers use to fire and reload the ships armaments which aren't connected to the CNP that was design by Cyberdyne Industry. The weapons on the Odyssey can also be man if need

*energy shields that protect the Odyssey from everything including hacks by Cylons

*Flack

*electronic counter measures

*Interior Automated turrets

*blast doors for critical areas

Aircraft: Full complement of Vipers and Raptors

Aviation Facilities: 2x Flight Pods

*4x Flight Decks

*90 Viper Launch Tubes

*Viper Construction facility

Other areas of the ship: four Small arms locker, 1 armory for manufacturing rounds, Aft damage control, airlocks, Astrometrics, auxiliary fire control, 5 brigs which are like those on the Pegasus but has two like Galactica, crew quarters ( 9 officer quarters and 5 duty lockers), firing range, marine ready room, observation deck, 2 pilot ready rooms, Sick bay, War room, bathrooms for the entire crew the CO, XO, and a few others have their own with their quarters the restrooms are shared by the crew, recreation room, wardroom, and 2 Weight room.

"That is a big ship," his wife says.

"Yes it's twice the size of the Galactica," he replies.

"Who's the rest of the senior grew?" He pulls out another pace of paper with names and positions onboard the Odyssey.

Senior Crew of the Odyssey:

CO: Admiral Heath Horton

XO: Commander Matt Raynor

Marine Commander: Colonel James Griffin

KAG: Major John Horton

Chief Medical Officer: Colonel Megan Horton

Tactical Officer: 1st Lieutenant William Howe

Communication Officer: 2nd Lieutenant Maria Kent

Chief of Deck: Master Chief 1st Class Sarah Palmer

Master at Arms: Sergeant Ellis Dallas

Landing Signal Officer: Ensign Taylor Miles

Helm Control Officer: Ensign Steven Brakeford

Damage Control Officer: Ensign Shaw

Weapon Control Officer: Ensign Sarah Walker

Computer Science Officer: Ensign Casey

Medical Officer: Lieutenant Morgan Crimes

Raptor Air Wing Leader: Captain Charles Dixon

Chief Engineering Officer: Lieutenant Diane Brown

Engineering Officer: Ensign Jamie Dixon

"I think that enough for the night time to go to bed we'll see the ship in a few days," Megan tells him. They go to their bedroom. The next two days he spent time with his family. His three children are all severing on the Odyssey along with his wife. They packed a few items to remind them of home. His cousin Jimmy Griffin, his wife, and two children are also serving aboard the Odyssey.

Admiral Horton and his family head to Picon where they would board a shuttle to take them to Scorpion Naval Shipyard to get everything ready for Admiral Horton's arrival a day later in the meantime he has a meeting with HighCom and other admirals. He meets Rear Admiral Cain. He can tell that she's not happy about his promotion. They talked for a while some of the talk are about the Cylons. Admiral Horton Heath's father was also present. Once the meeting was over Admiral Heath Horton boards a Raptor and heads to Scorpion Naval Shipyards.

A day before the fall of the twelve colonies Admiral Horton Raptor is on approach to his new ship his XO and most of his old crew are already on board the Odyssey. Admiral Horton notice several support ship which include a Ranger, two Guardians, a Defender, and a Protector. These ships all have shields and none of Gaius Baltar's computer systems/CNP. The admirals Raptor lands onboard the Odyssey. His new crew chief is there to meet him, she salutes the admiral along with the marines assign to the main hanger "Chief Palmer how's the girl?"

"She's an interesting ship a lot bigger than the Pegasus or the Galactica but as the same layout as the Galactica. Congratulations on the promotion sir you now outrank everyone within the fleet except HighCom." He smiles. Admiral Horton heads to the CIC. The marines he passes on the way to CIC salute him and he returns the salute. The two marine guards outside of one of the doors into CIC salute him. He sees his XO giving orders the CIC crew telling them as soon as the CO arrives they can get underway. They notice him and all go to attention. He tells them to go back to what they were doing. "Let's get underway," Admiral Heath Horton says to his XO.

"Yes sir," his XO replies. They leave the Scorpion Shipyards and then activated their FTL and jump close to a planet in charted space soon they'll cross into uncharted space. Admiral Horton grabs a phone off command and control station. His communication officer also has him contacted to their support ships as well. "This is the admiral, we have made our first jump with the new ship we will soon be embarking on our mission to explore the unknown areas of the galaxy and perhaps find the 13 colony. Once we leave here we will not be in contact with the Colonial Fleet. So you can all send messages to your families before we disembark. We shall return after our 10 year mission is up." He puts up the phone. "Commander, post marines outside of every small arms locker and the armory."

"Yes sir," Commander Raynor says. "Sir are you expecting trouble."

"No, but I don't want anyone in those rooms unless we need something for a mission." Admiral Horton replies. "I'll be in my quarters you have the con." He leaves the CIC and goes to the admiral's quarters.

Day of the attack on the 12 colonies the Odyssey is getting ready for its 10 year of voyage when DRADIS picks up contacts. 1st Lieutenant Howe reports to the XO. "2nd Lieutenant Kent have you identified them?"

"They aren't reading Colonial transponders wait they're Cylon Raiders." Lieutenant Maria Kent says.

"Action stations send out alert fighters," Commander Raynor says. Alarm sound throughout the Odyssey and Admiral Horton arrives.

"What's going on?"

"We detected twenty Cylon Raiders heading straight for us." Commander Raynor says. The first Vipers squadron is in the tube and they are launched.

"Bring our point defense turrets online have them get a deadly wall of Flack around this ship and make sure the IFF is operational I don't want any friendly ships getting destroyed." The Vipers head to engage the Cylon Raiders. Major John Horton callsign Neptune notice that the Cylon Raiders aren't manned. They tried to disable their ships but the CNP isn't installed on their Vipers. Neptune nails the Raider. Neptune then nails three more enemy Raiders. Two additional Viper squadrons are launch. The Cylon Raiders manage to destroy several Vipers but majority of the Raiders are destroyed. Three Cylon Raiders brake free and head towards the Odyssey. They tried to disable the Odyssey but they had no effect just like on the Vipers. In the CIC Admiral Horton and Commander Raynor are watching the monitors. Lieutenant Kent hands Admiral Horton a message. He reads it. He tells his friend Matt that Picon HQ has been destroyed and that the Cylons are attacking every colony. The Raiders are destroyed and the Vipers return with Hands on Approach. The ships are being refueled and rearm. Kent hands him another piece of paper listing malfunctions where Battlestars and Vipers stop working. "Lieutenant Howe, did those ships have those CNPs install in them."

"Yes sir," he answers.

"We have them how come they Cylons didn't affect ours Vipers, this Battlestar, and our support ships."

"Actually sir ours is different but they must have done something with the CNP that Balter design to allow them to disable their ships and destroy them."

"Set a course to Caprica we're going to see if we can't save any survivors."

"Yes sir," Howe says. "Ensign Brakeford prepare for Faster than Light Travel." Howe gets the coordinates for the jump to Caprica and relays them to the Odyssey support ships." Admiral Horton picks up a phone.

"This is the CO, I'm sure you have heard about the attacks on the colonies. The fleet has been destroyed as far as I know we are the only Colonial Fleet ships that survive. We are fixing to use our FTL to jump close to Caprica to see if it's possible to find any survivors. You have done good under battle conditions keep up the good work." They jump near Caprica where they can see what's going on. 1st Lieutenant William Howe looks at DRADIS and sees no Colonial transponders just Cylons so far they don't know they are there. The ships are already at Action Stations. Vipers are already in the tubes and Raptors with two Colonial Marines are ready to go. 2nd Lieutenant Kent hands the XO another piece of paper since Admiral Horton is focusing on the DRADIS trying to find a loop hole to send the Raptors to look for survivors.

"Sir, you need to see this," Matt says to Heath. He takes the paper from him. He reads it.

**From Commander Adama**

**I'm taking over fleet all ships report to Ragnar Anchorage now. **

"Sir, what does that mean?" Lieutenant Kent asks.

"It's means that he believes that he's the highest ranking colonial officer left."

"Sir three basestars moving towards our location," Lieutenant Howe reports.

"Get a FTL jump plotted to Ragnar Anchorage and let's get a no fly zone established. Ensign Walker, you know what to do. I want half our gun batteries man the others computer control."

"Yes sir," both officer replies.

"Launch three squadrons of Vipers and four Raptors armed with nukes and have them launch after we establish a kill zone." The Basestars launch Raiders to attack the Odyssey. Admiral Horton picks up a phone. "This is the admiral; we are going to be engaging Cylons until our FTL is ready to jump. I want Colonial Marine Fireteams at all possible entrance onto this ship and around key areas of this ship." He says. He hangs up the phone. "Helm bring us about we're going to engage the first Basestar head on." The Odyssey turns towards the closest Basestar its primary weapons firing. The Basestar explodes sending shrapnel hitting another Basestar.

"Sir, second Basestar is in firing range of our Zeus Cannon." Ensign Walker tells him.

"Fire," Admiral Horton says. The second Basestar explodes. The Basestar scored several hits on the Odyssey but the armor of the Odyssey is three times that of the Galactica. The Vipers are launch to engage the remaing Raiders.

"Sir third Basestar is maintaining position but additional Basestars are moving towards us." Lieutenant Howe reports.

"Ensign Shaw, any damage to the ship and did the Cylons board the ship?" Admiral Horton asks.

"No admiral and no Cylons have been reported boarding the ship sir," Ensign Shaw responds. "Shall we activate the shield?"

"No, I want to keep that a secret for as long as possible. The Odyssey armor is thicker than any other Battlestars I'm sure it will keep us safe."

"Sir FTL is ready," Commander Matt replies. "The third Basestar is moving to engage us."

"Once they get within range of the our batteries open fire."

"Yes sir," he says.

"Have our Vipers and Raptors return combat landings." The Vipers and Raptors return to the Odyssey. Captain Horton is the last to land in Landing Pad 1. The Odyssey batteries pound away at the third Basestar destroying the last Basestar close to them. Matt and Heath look at DRADIS and see another wave of Raiders and looks like transports on their way. The ship jumps before the Raiders can release a silo of nukes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Battlestar Galactica re-imagined series doesn't belong to me but the Odyssey belongs to me along with the crew of the Odyssey.

Author Note: if you have any ideas for this story please feel free to PM me.

Chapter Two

The Battlestar Odyssey exits from their FTL jump in orbit around Ragnar. Admiral Horton picks up a phone and tells 2nd Lieutenant Maria Kent to connects him to the support ships. "We have made a successful jump in orbit around Ragnar. You have all done well facing the Cylons and we have manage to destroy three Basestars and their complement of Raiders. This is not the end we shall regroup with the Galactica and find out what the best course of action should be. We have no clue how many Basestars are in our galaxy. but if we do decide to go on the offensive we'll make sure we take more with us." They enter the Ragnar. They notice DRADIS is having trouble. All of sudden 2nd Lieutenant Maria Kent reports that she's picking up colonial transponders.

"Confirm that," Commander Raynor says.

"It's confirm," 2nd Lieutenant Kent replies. "They're all colonials' signals and ones the Galactica." Admiral Horton and Commander Matt Raynor look at the monitors above their command control station.

"Connect me to the Galactica," Heath tells her.

"Yes sir," she replies.

"Galactica Actual this is Odyssey Actual," he says.

"This is Galactica Actual who am I speaking with?" Commander Adama asks.

"Admiral Heath Horton commander of the Odyssey the Colonial Navy New Battlestar," he answers.

"Send verification codes," Adama says. A few minutes pass. "Sir, it's good to know we're not the only ship that survived the Cylon attack.

"Commander its good to hear your voice, I request a meeting with you, your XO, and your KAG." He hears nothing for a second.

"I shall meet you in the conference room aboard my ship." He turns to Matt.

"Prepare a Rapture." Heath, Matt, John board a Raptor which is piloted by Heath's daughter Kelly callsign Aphrodite. Three marines are also onboard. They leave the Odyssey and head for the Galactica. Raptor 772 lands on the Galactica landing pad. Commander William Adama, Colonel Saul Tigh, and Captain Lee Adama are there to meet him. Commander William Adama had pretty much the entire crew to welcome him as well except those in CIC. They all salute him. admiral Heath Horton, Commander Matt Raynor and Major John Horton returns their salute. "Gentleman and ladies of Galactica thank you for this welcome. We don't know how long we have before the Cylons find us I want you continue to work and get this ship battle ready." They follow Commander Adama and Colonel Tigh to the conference room.

"Admiral Horton, allows me to introduce you to Lara Roslin the new President of the colonies." Commander Adama says.

"it's a pleasure madam president," he replies. "Commander, your report."

"Our Viper Mark 7 where disable by a Cylon virus so we had to use the old Viper Mark 2s and thankfully the Galactica had some for the museum. We came here to get ammo for the Galactica's armaments." Commander Adama tells him.

"Commander, I guess you where planning to reengage the Cylons after you rearm."

"Yes sir," he says.

"Adama, I have great respect for you, I read your record you fought the Cylons before and have a lot more experience then anyone aboard the Odyssey or even the Galactica but it's not time to attack its time to run. We have a duty to protect the citizens of the colonies. President Roslin is right its time to leave this galaxy." He can tell that isn't what Adama thought he would say. Junior Lieutenant Dee voice appears over the intercom. "Commander Adama to CIC." She repeats. Commander Adama heads to CIC.

"Admiral what was the Odyssey design for anyway?" President Roslin asks.

"The odyssey was design for a ten year mission into unknown space to chart it. it's equipped with some experimental weapons/defenses which I will not discuss."

"I would very much like to see the ship admiral."

"Sorry madam president but no civilians are allow on the Odyssey only military personal at this time." She gave him a look. A few minutes Adama returns.

"Lieutenant Thrace just returned she reports three Basestars waiting just outside of Ragnar."

"We need a battle plan so the civilian ships can escape." Commander Raynor says.

"Madam president please returns to Colonial One we need to discuss battle tactics so you and the other civilian ships can escape." Admiral Horton says to her. she leaves and a colonial marine closes the door. "Commander, is there something else you like to report about?"

"I learned that the Cylons look human now," Commander Adama tells them. he shows them pictures of the Cylons. "There are many copies of these two Cylons and no telling how many are within the fleet."

"They have Cylons that look human?" Heath looks at his friend Matt and at his son. "From this point on we don't tell any of the civilians about the Cylons looking human until we know they want panic. I know for a fact that these two aren't aboard the Odyssey and since it's a classified military ship and we don't have to worry about civilians on-board." Heath watches as they nod their heads in agreement. "The Odyssey and the Galactica will engage the Basestars and Raiders while the fleet jumps away after they clear Ragnar. The Odyssey's support ships will jump with them."

"Good plan admiral," Commander Adama says.

"I'll open to suggestions?"

"I see no problem with your plan."

"Sir, the Odyssey and Galactica will have interloping fields of fire which will protect both Battlestars from Raiders."

"Don't forget Odyssey has electronic counter-measures to deal with ship-to-ship missiles," Commander Raynor says.

"Commander I'll see you at the rendezvous good hunting."

"You too sir," Commander Adama says. Admiral Horton, Commander Raynor, and Captain Horton return to their Raptor and then head back to the Odyssey. Raptor 772 lands on the Odyssey.

"Major, go and brief your pilots." Major John Horton goes to the pilot's ready room. Two marines are station outside of the pilot's ready room. Admiral Horton and Commander Raynor return to the CIC. They went to attention and the colonial marine guards salute. "Get me in contact with our support ships." He says to 2nd Lieutenant Maria Kent. "Captain Reznov, Captain Ellis, Colonel Weston, Major Rico, and Colonel Monroe you will be jumping with the fleet to protect them until Galactica and I join you."

"Yes sir," they said. Heath hangs up the phone. "Let's go destroy some Cylons." Cheers erupt from the CIC.

"Action Stations set condition one throughout the ship." Lieutenant Howe says over the PA. Marines, pilots and everyone else onboard the Odyssey heads to their action stations. Major John Horton boards his Viper Mark VII and along with his are Red Squadron and Blue squadron are in the launch tubes first. The Galactica is the first Battlestar out of the nebula follow by the Odyssey. They create a Flack barrier around them. The first wave of Raiders is destroyed by the Flack barrier. The basestars open fire with nonnuclear missiles but many are stopped by the Odyssey's electronic countermeasures. Vipers are launch to engage the Raiders after the Flack barrier is establish. Admiral Horton hears Adama's voice over the coms. Telling Lieutenant Dee to tell Apollo and the others Vipers to concentrate on the Raiders and leave the Basestars to the two Battlestars. He hears Apollo and Neptune's voice telling their fighters to stay out of the Battlestars Flack Barrier. The Vipers began shooting down Raiders, but the Raiders destroyed a couple of Vipers in the open dogfight. Lieutenant Kara "Starbuck" Thrace nails a Raider coming behind Captain Kelly "Aphrodite" Horton. Captain Kelly returns the save.

"Kent, tell the fleet to began jumping." The fleet began jumping in sequence. Several Basestar missiles headed for the fleet but Galactica and Odyssey destroyed them. some of the missiles impacted Galactica's hull a few it Odyssey's hull.

"Sir, shall I raise the shields." Ensign Walker asks.

"No not yet. Get me a firing solution on the nearest Basestar."

"Yes sir," Ensign Sarah Walker replies. "The Zeus Cannon has a solution sir."

"Fire," Admiral Horton orders. two rounds fire from the Zeus Cannon. The missiles hit the Basestar and silence it the rounds cause a lot of damage to the Cylon ship. A group of Cylon Raiders brake through the Vipers and are on course to the Odyssey. Neptune and his wing mate chase after the Raiders. Several Raiders are destroyed by the Odyssey Flack Barrier. Neptune and his wing mate destroy two more Cylon Raiders before they had to pull out of Odyssey's Flack Barrier. "Raise shields," Admiral Horton says. The Odyssey shields are raise. The Raiders impacted on the Odyssey's shields. The second and third Basestar also takes some critical hits, but it still has weapons and they are launching missiles as fast as they can. "Let's take out one of those Basestars. Target the one that is critical damage and Fire at will." The Zeus Cannon fires destroying one Basestar. Odyssey and Galactica's crew cheered. The debris from the Cylon Basestar destroys Raiders and even damages another Basestar.

"Lieutenant Gaeta on Battlestar Galactica reports that all civilian ships are away." Maria Kent tells Admiral Horton.

"Recall our Vipers and once they're onboard and the pods are secure execute jump." Admiral Horton says. Major John Horton destroys a Raider and he received instructions from 2nd Lieutenant Kent telling him to return to Odyssey. He orders his squadrons to return. Vipers touch down on the landing strip inside of the pods. The pods are secured and the Odyssey jumps. They emerge near the Colonial Fleet. "Where's the Galactica?"

"She was still recalling her vipers when we jumped." Lieutenant Howe tells the admiral. The Odyssey tactical officer says. A few minutes go by and the Galactica appears on DRADIS.

"Get me Commander Adama," he tells 2nd Lieutenant Kent. Heath picks up the phone. "Good job commander give my congratulations to your crew. Well have a memorial service for the fallen onboard the Odyssey and broadcast it fleet wide."

"Yes sir," Commander Adama says. Heath hangs up the phone. Commander Raynor comes up to him. he's holding a piece of paper. He reads 8 Vipers lost from the Odyssey and 6 needing repairs. The Galactica lost 8 Vipers and two needing repairs. Colonel James Griffin enters CIC.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes colonel some civilians including the President of the colonies will be here I want security triple. I don't want anyone in any unauthorized areas of this ship."

"Yes sir," he says and leaves the CIC.

"Sir, we have every Raptor from Galactica on approach." 1st Lieutenant Howe reports.

"Clear them to land," Admiral Horton says.

"Yes sir," 2nd Lieutenant Maria Kent replies. All the Raptors from Galactica arrived onboard the Odyssey. Commander Adama, Colonel Tigh, Captain Adama, Lieutenant Kara Thrace, Laura Roslin, Gaius Baltar, a priest, eight marines, Lieutenant Gaeta, Lieutenant Dualla, Specialist Cally, Chief Tyrol, Lieutenant Sharon "Boomer" Valerili and several others of Galactica's command staff and some of her personal. They arrived in an area that can house up to two hundred extra personal aboard the Odyssey. Colonial Marines are spread out throughout the Odyssey. Commander Raynor, Colonel Griffin, Major Horton, Captain Kelly Horton, Colonel Megan Horton, Chief Palmer, Admiral Horton, and about 80 other personal from the Odyssey are present. The bodies of Galactica's crew are in a airlock ready to be release into space. Throughout the fleet the priest words are spread. Admiral Horton turn was next to speak.

"We've all have lost someone we care about in the second Cylon War our colonies have been destroyed. We the people onboard these ships that are are all that is left of the human race. If we divide then we shall fall. Today is a memorial service for all those who have died but their suffering is over. They are the lucky ones we will pay the Cylons back. So say we all!" They all repeated it. "To the crews of the Galactica, Odyssey and the Odyssey's support ships. Our duty now is to protect the civilians from any Cylons. If we have a chance to engage a Cylon force and destroy them we will. We all want payback but I will not openly place you into danger where our causalities will be high. So say we all." Commander Adama gets up to speak. He gives the speech about Earth. Everyone clapped and cheered and said "So say we all." The bodies of the dead are release into space. After the memorial surface Commander Adama, Laura Roslin and Admiral Horton are in Admiral Horton's quarters/office. "Commander, you have no idea where Earth is just as much as I do, but I understand why you did it. you did it to boast moral and to give everyone hope." Heath says to Bill Adama.

"Admiral, I thought you said the Odyssey is off limits to civilians but I like to think you for allowing me and Billy onboard."

"You're welcome madam president, but you and some of your staff are the exception to that rule." They drank a couple of glasses of liquor, then they Raptors from Galactica return to their ships and President Roslin returns to Colonial One.

A day after their escape from Ragnar Anchorage the Cylons found them. three Basestars appeared on DRADIS. The Odyssey and Galactica Vipers head to meet the Cylon Raiders while the Battlestars, Rangers, Guardians and Protector deal with the Basestars and Raiders until the fleet can jump away. Admiral Horton wasn't in CIC when the Cylons showed up. He arrives in the CIC two seconds later. He immediately gives orders. "Switch Batteries A-B to Silo fire and target one of the Basestars I want the Zeus Cannon online to destroy one of those Basestars and bring our shields online in three minutes." The Odyssey critical damages one of the enemy ships just as the last civilian ship jumps away. The Vipers of both Galactica and Odyssey are recalled. As soon as all the Vipers are onboard the Colonial Fleet ships jumped.

"Sir, how did the Cylons find us?" Commander Raynor asks Admiral Horton.

"I have no clue Matt," he says. "Set the clock let see how long it takes those Toasters to find us."

"Sir, Commander Adama is on the line." Maria Kent tells him. He picks up the phone.

"Commander, I suggest we go to Condition 2 and we wait and see how long it takes until the Cylons finds us. Odyssey will handle the first patrol around the fleet let's get as much rest as we can." He hears Adama's reply. He hangs up the phone. "Set Condition 2 throughout the fleet. I want Vipers in the tubes ready to launch. I want a squadron on patrol around the fleet." A squadron is sent out from Odyssey to began their patrol. "Matt you have the con," Heath says and leaves CIC and heads to Sick Bay. His wife Megan Horton is treating some personal from Galactica since the Odyssey has updated Sick Bay then the Galactica's Sick Bay. She comes up to him and kisses him.

"Shouldn't you be at CIC in case the Cylons show up?"

"I wanted to come down and check on you and your patients."

"You liar you just wanted to come down here and kiss me," she says. He kisses her again and goes over to the wounded colonials.

"How are you doing? He asks the first colonial who's being treating for very serious burns.

"I'll make it sir, I will be back in the fight before you know it," the young specialist from Galactica replies. Heath pats his shoulder carefully. He says encouraging words to every patient there.

"Admiral Horton to CIC," a voice says over the PA. Heath returns to the CIC. "Sir Commander Adama is on the line for you." Heath picks up the phone.

"This is Odyssey Actual," he says.

"Heath, I wanted to personally thank you for allowing my severely wounded be transfer to the Odyssey for treatment."

"Not at all commander I'm glad to help and I know you would do the same for me."

"Sir you can call me Bill," he says.

"I'll try to do that but I grew up with ways you address an officer in the colonial fleet." He looks at DRADIS and a red dot appeared followed by two more. "Bill, I think we need to go to action stations condition 1." He hangs up the phone. "Mister Howe launch the alert fighters and set codition1 throughout the fleet." An alarm sounds throughout the ship. He looks at DRADIS so far the Cylon ships haven't launched Raiders or started firing yet. "What was the time the Cylon ships showed up?"

"33 minutes Heath," Matt tells him. "Tell our support ships to protect the civilian ships we need to give them time to spoil up their FTLs."

"Yes sir," Lieutenant Kent and Lieutenant Howe says. Major John Horton and Red Squadron launch into space. Captain Adama and his alert fighters join them. the pilot voices are heard on Galactica and Odyssey.

"Apollo, Starbuck, are job is to protect the civilian ships until they can get their FTLs online so let's all watch each other's backs out here and see if we can't cut our losses down to 0%." Major Horton says.

"Sir, there launching Raiders and first civilian ships are away," Lieutenant Howe reports. The Galactica and Odyssey Vipers have formed a line and opened fire as soon as the Raiders got within weapon range, then they divide and began taking out Cylon Raiders one at a time. The Odyssey and Galactica established their Flack Barrier. Several Cylon break free of the Vipers but are destroyed by Galactica and Odyssey's firing solution.

"Neptune, Odyssey, one of those Basestar looks like one that was damage over Ragnar." Major Horton reports. The last civilian ships jump along with Odyssey's support ships once they were all gone both Galactica and Odyssey recalled their fighters. As soon as the fighters are onboard both ships and the pods are secure both ships jumped at the same time. They arrived at the rendezvous point. Heath reports to all the ships throughout the fleet that they have 33 minutes before the Cylons find them.

"Sir President Roslin like a word with you," Maria tells him. Heath picks up the phone.

"Madam president, what can I do for you?"

"Admiral, how long before the Cylons find us again?"

"We have 33 minutes before the first basestars should arrive," he answers.

"Thank you admiral," she says. He hangs up the phone. 33 minutes later the Cylons showed up and the Odyssey and Galactica launched Vipers to engage the Raiders this time however the Odyssey manages to destroy one of the Basestars that was crippled the first time the Cylons found them. Once the civilian ships are safely away the Galactica and Odyssey recalled their fighters and then jumped also. Once they are back with the fleet they start the count over again. For five days the Cylons chase them after 33 minutes until finally after a jump the Olympic Carrier was left behind. Admiral Horton contacts Commander Adama and asks what happened they are all exhausted 5 days without hardly any sleep they were all being worn down. he tells Commander Adama not to be too hard on them. Apollo, Starbuck, and Boomer take the first cycle while the Odyssey first squadron will take the next cycle. The Olympic Carrier shows up a few minutes later and bother Admiral Horton and Commander Adama knows something is wrong. They immediately have the fleet go to condition 1 and start jump prep. Several Cylon Basestars showed up but maintain their position the fleet begin jumping the Odyssey jumps leaving the Galactica alone. Apollo an Starbuck destroys the Olympic Carrier and then return to Galactica and the ship jumps away.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Battlestar Galactica dosent belongs to me this story about Battlestar Odyssey does belong to me.

Author Note: This chapter mostly takes place on Caprica and in Colonial space this is during the sametime as the Water Episode in Battlestar Galactica TV show.

Author Note: I'm taking things from the Original Battlestar Galactica too such as their old Centurions and that some humans left the colonies years before the fall.

Chapter Three

Cylon-Occupied Caprica a Raptor lands in the rain forest near Delphi, ten Colonial Marines and two Raptor pilots exit they were left behind by the Odyssey to hit the Cylons and hopefully help form a Resistance movement on occupied Caprica. The marine team CO is Captain Jimmy Hurt. Captain Jimmy Hart is of African-American descent he's from Caprica. He joined the Colonial Marines They have some new weapons with them which should work better than their projectile weapons they are plasma/laser rifles and pistols. They see no sign of Cylons the first two days on Cylon-Occupied Caprica, but as they near Delphi they see their first group of Cylons. They see Four Centurions and four humans. A Raptor pilot looks at them with binoculars. She notice something odd about the four humans they look exactly alike. She notices one of them looks like Sharon a Raptor pilot aboard the Galactica. "LT, one of them looks like Sharon she's a Raptor pilot aboard Galactica?"

"How do you know that Alba," Lieutenant Adama (no relation to Commander Adama) asks. Lieutenant Adama comes from Scopria and has very good skills at tracking. His ethnically is what will later become known as Latina descent.

"I served on Galactica before my transfer to Odyssey," Ensign J. Alba says. "She's not in colonial uniform." Ensign Alba is from Leonis a same ethnically as Lieutenant Dulla aboard Galactica.

"Sir, do you think that these humans may be Cylons?" Specialist Gate asks.

"I don't know but they aren't bound or anything it seems the Centurions are listing to them." Lieutenant Adama says.

"I thought centurions are supposed to look like those old war pictures." Ensign Charles Lee says.

"Maybe they upgraded," Specialist Hermes says. Specialist Hermes is from Caprica and is actually from Delphi he once on the Delphi Legion Pyramid team.

"Let's smoke these toasters," Ensign Alba says.

"Alright projectile weapons only I want 2 on each Centurion and I want us to neutralize those humans with them except for one wound one of them." Captain Hurt says.

"Yes sir," they said. They each pick a Centurion. A hail of lead strikes the Centurions dropping them and a few of the humanoid Cylons. They move in and finish any surviving Centurions. The humanoid Cylon that they spare They point their guns at her. "What are you?"

"I'm a fucking Cylon," she says.

"How many are there of you?" Gunnery Sergeant Addison asks. Gunnery Sergeant Addison is from Aerilion and he is of the same ethnically as Ensign Alba and Captain Hurt

"Many copies there are eight models," she says.

"Kill this Cylon," the captain ordered.  
"With pleasure sir," Ensign Alba says. She puts a round into the Cylon Number Six model's head. The other men and women of Captain Hurts force are: Specialist Norton, PFC Baker, and Corporal Hopkins. Corporal Hopkins is from Sectarian and of Middle-Eastern descent. Specialist Norton is also from Caprica and of Latina descent. Private First Class Baker is from Picon and of Chinese descent. The colonials leave the area but they left a present for any Cylons that might turn up to gather the bodies. they hear an explosion and knew that they inflect more casualties to the Cylons. They engage another Cylon patrol an hour later without losing anyone. They are approaching Delphi city and start seeing more and more Cylons including Heavy Raiders and Raiders flying over head. They all took anti-radiation meds.

"Sir, we have a couple of anti-air launchers we can bring some of those Cylon fighters down," Lieutenant Adama says.

"No we'll hold them for later." Captain Hurt replies. "Let's find out what's going on in the city. Remember we are in Cylon Occupied Delphi keep alert at all times."

"Yes sir," they reply. They move into Delphi. They didn't get far when they spotted a group of Centurions they take cover hoping the Centurions didn't spot them. The Centurions move pass their hiding spot heading into the forest. They also don't know that Karl "Helo" Agathon and Sharon are on their way to Delphi.

"Where are we heading sir? Ensign Alba asks. Captain Hurt didn't answer.

"Alba, is there something wrong with the captain?" Lieutenant Adama asks.

"His family live in Caprica City except for his sister she lived on the outskirts of Delphi but she worked within the city. He wonders if she escaped or died with all the rest."

"There have to be survivors on this planet and the other colonies." Specialist Hermes says.

"We'll find out now be quiet watch out for Cylons." Captain Hurt says. They stop talking. They use side streets incase Cylons use the main streets. They hide from several Centurion patrols. A Centurion patrol almost spots them. Captain Hurt leads them to a hotel that would allow them to see much of Delphi. They head to the roof to get a better view of the city. They have to bypass a couple of floors because Cylon Centurions from the First Cylon War occupied those floors along with several new models of Centurions.  
"Sir, I thought those older variant of Centurions would have been scrapped after the newer variants where created by the Cylon Empire."

"Yes, one would've thought but apparently they still have their usefulness." They reach the roof. Captain Hurt uses his binoculars to see whatever they can see from the roof of the hotel. He sees many Centurions in the city mostly the newer model of Centurions and even humanoid Cylons. The captain sees several Raiders fly over the city. One heads straight for the hotel. Captain Hurt tells one of his men to blow that Raider out of the sky. The colonial marine removes his anti-air launcher from his shoulder and takes aim and fires. the marine hopes the non-guided missile would strike the Raider and it hits where the red eyes are. The Raider is blown out of the sky. "Let's get off this roof before more show up." Captain Hurt says. They repel down. the first team on the ground are engage by Centurions both old and new models. Three of Captain Hurts' men are killed instantly. More of Captain Hurt's men arrived and kept firing until all of his men where on the ground. He orders his men to get the wounded out. He sets the plasma/laser rifles to overload so the Cylons don't get that technology. He follows after his men. They enter the subway system. The squad of First Cylon War era Centurions followed them into the subway. Captain Hurt has an idea on how to deal with them. He orders him men to use C-6 and to wait for the Cylons to enter the trap before they detonate the explosives. The Cylons enter and are blown to pits. Captain Hurt and his men use the subway to find some shelter. He place lookouts to watch for Centurions and Skin Jobs following them.

Elsewhere on Caprica, Major Xander and two Raptors land on the planet along with three Vipers. Major Xander was the marine commander on the Battlestar Precious which is an older Battlestar like the Galactica. Major Xander has been ordered by Colonel Riker to look for any survivors on Caprica and to coordinate a resistance with the survivors. He knows that other marine officers have been sent to other colonies to look for survivors and to form Resistance movement with the survivors. They picked up radio chatter from Captain Hurt on their coms. "Sir, it would seem we have colonial marines on the planet already." A Gunnery sergeant says.

"Yes it would appear so but it could be a Cylon trick so stay alert." Major Xander tells them. They continue to Delphi. They come across destroy Centurions and dead Skin Jobs in the woods. Several hours later they enter Delphi. They hear the sounds of gunfire and head towards the sounds of gunfire. They see many Cylons.

"Sir, where do you think the colonial marines are?"

"They might be in the subway tunnel good place to hide, let's go," Major Xander says. They head for the nearest subway entrance.

Several hours and days before Major Xander is dispatch to Caprica. The Precious survived the initial attack by the Cylons but did come under attack by Cylon Raiders which knocked out their communications but destroyed the attacking Raiders. They only have three squadrons of Vipers the rest are on maneuvers in an asteroid field along with a Gunstar. The Vipers return to the Precious. Commander Alex Storm turns to his XO Colonel Bill "Touchdown" Riker. "Send three Raptors full of marines to our asteroid base where our Vipers are practicing maneuvers inform them that the colonies have been nuke by the Cylons and that they are to remain in the asteroid field until they hear from me or you."

"Yes sir," Colonel Riker replies. Colonel Riker follows the commander's orders. four Raptors leave the Battlestar Precious and jump to the colonial asteroid base. Commander Storm looks at DRADIS and sees something approaching. His tactical officer identified them as Cylon Basestars. DRADIS shows six Basestars moving towards them several of them First Cylon-War models.

"Sir, they are launching Raiders all of them," his tactical officer tells him.

"Colonel, have the marines prepared to repel boarders and launch all our Vipers and three Raptor Gunships have them to engage the Raiders. I want all of our nukes ready to fire on the Basestars." Commander Zack "Storm" Bryon tells them.

"Yes sir," his tactical officer replies. The Precious establish a Flack Shield around the Battlestar. Vipers are launched. Many Raiders are destroyed. Heavy Raiders head straight for the Battlestar. One First Cylon-War era Basestars' is destroyed by the Precious weapons. The Heavy Raiders crash into the ship and some even landed in the flight pods. A mix match of Centurions exit from the Heavy Raiders numbering close to sixty Centurions and they proceed to enter the ship. A small colonial marine fire team is there to meet them. Several Centurions are taken out of the fight but the marine fire team is driven back. Commander Storm tells his men to make sure the Secondary fire control and Aft Damage Control stay secure and to hold them at all cost. The Precious is still taking heavy damage the Vipers are trying to keep many Raiders from breaking through. Several additional Heavy Raiders land onto the Precious and more Centurions exit from the Heavy Raiders and then they board the ship. The marines continue to fight. Commander Storm orders the crew to begin evacuation except mission critical personal. He turns to his friend Colonel Riker and tells him to get off the ship with as many marines and other personal as possible. Colonel Riker salutes and leaves CIC with a marine escort. The CIC bulkheads are sealed behind them. Nearly most of the crew has made it onboard shuttles and Raptors. The remaining Vipers cover the Shuttles and Raptors until they can use their FTLs. Colonel Riker and his marine escort arrived at the hanger bay where two more Raptors are leaving the ship. They get into a shuttle and once the shuttle is full the pilots take off. A Viper destroyed a Cylon Raider heading towards the shuttle. The shuttle jumps. The last remaing Vipers are destroyed after the last Raptor and Shuttle jump. More Heavy Raiders land on the ship. The remaing colonial marines continue to fight throughout the ship. The Centurions continue towards CIC. However instead of letting his ship be taken by the Cylons he has helm take them straight for the nearest Basestar. The Precious crashes into the Basestar which destroys it and the resulting explosion even destroyed another Basestar this one from the First Cylon War. Many Raiders are also destroyed in the explosions but the remaing Raiders return to their ships.

Colonel Riker and the others arrived at the Colonial base on an asteroid. Major Thane comes up to the colonel. "Sir is it true about the Precious and the commander?" Riker nods. He notice the men and women that survived Precious started talking and some look like they are going to panic.

"Listen up, the Cylons may have destroyed our fleet and our colonies but that doesn't mean there aren't any survivors. Here we are safe from the Cylons this base is guarded by several outpost that are man with Raptors and Vipers not to mention defensive armaments. Grand Admiral Horton was smart to build us a base in the asteroid field. We will hit the Cylons were they least expect us too such as supply lines, and on the surface of our colonies. I want Raptors dispatch to the colonies to see if there are any survivors and if there are start a resistance movement. Evact any children under the age of 15 to this base. I want other Raptors to find any colonial fleet stragglers and bring them here." He has 86 Vipers, 46 Raptors, and 12 Shuttles from Precious. The crew that made it off the Precious number around 650 and the rest parish with the ship. The marines on the base and the Viper squadrons and Raptor squadrons add to their complement of troops to defend the installation. The colonel smiles he has a good force to defend the installation and to look for other survivors. They began sending out Raptors the next day to look for any colonial military survivors from the colonial fleet. Five Raptors jumped from Reship Asteroid base to one of the last known locations of the Battlestar Atlantica. They arrived at the spot and discover the debris field of ships. They find minimal Cylon Raiders that were destroyed. Lieutenant Jill tries to raise anyone on wireless. All of sudden she hears voice over her wireless. Four Raptors appear in the debris.

"Sorry we powered down after we use debris of fallen ships so the Cylons wouldn't find us." Lieutenant Ambrose says.

"At least you survived what ships are you with?" the Raptor pilot from Reship Asteroid Base asks.

"Three of us are from the Atlantica, the other 2 are from the Columbia and Valkyrie," Lieutenant Ambrose says.

"Did any Vipers survive the attack?"

"No, but two of us recover four pilots that manage to get out of their planes before the Cylons launch missiles at them. They were able to shutoff all of the Vipers and Battlestars down without doing anything." Lieutenant Ambrose says.

"Yes we got those same reports. Now let's get back to our new base of operation." They sent the other Raptors their jump coordinates and they jump at the sametime. Colonel Riker is there to meet the new comers other than the Raptor pilots and the four pilots they recover the rest of the crew onboard the Raptors are Deck Hands and Colonial Marines.

"Welcome to Reship Asteroid Base we got a lot of work to do so you'll have jobs to do. Major Xander and his men are boarding two Raptors for their jump to Caprica. They are heavily armed. The Raptor takes off and jumps to Caprica.

2 hours after Major Xander and his men arrived on Caprica they enter the subway and start searching for the other colonial marines. They enter an area and see bodies of dead Centurions and Skin Jobs. The Skin Jobs the find are 3 Number 6, 2 Number 5, and a Number 2. Neither Major Xander nor his men had any idea who they are except maybe clones. They are surrounded by eight colonial marines. Major Xander identifies himself and the eight Colonial Marines take them to see Captain Hurt. Major Xander sees Captain Hurt sitting in a chair with a bandage over his legs. Captain Hurt attempted to get up and go to attention but Major Xander tells him to stay as he was. "Captain have you found any other survivors?"

"No sir, we haven't," Captain Hurt says.

"Why were all those humans look alike killed, did you kill them or did the Cylons kill them."

"We killed them but there not humans they're Cylons."

"How do you know that captain?"

"We saw the Centurions listing to them and they even commanded Centurions."

"We need to get this information back to Colonel Riker we might have Cylons in our mist." Major Xander says.

"Lieutenant Hall, take four marines back to a Raptors and jump back and tell Colonel Riker that there are Cylons who look human."

"Yes sir," Lieutenant Hall replies. She and four marines headed back to their Raptors.

Elsewhere on Caprica Helo and Sharon are making their way to Delphi after receiving a distress call. Sharon saved Helo from a Centurion and a Number Six who was interrogating him. Helo has no clue that this is a Cylon experiment. Helo since Sharon "Boomer" Valarie left him on Caprica has tried to do some damage to the Cylon occupiers but he's been running from Centurions that were sent after him. He manages to kill some of them and evade others until he met up with Sharon and together they evaded the Cylons and haven't seen any since his rescue.

Onboard the Battlestar Odyssey Commander William Bill Adama arrived onboard in a Raptor to brief Admiral Horton on the sabotage of Galactica's water supply. Admiral Horton offers Commander Adama a drink which he gladly accepted. "I already told President Roslin that the civilian ships can refuel their water from Odyssey. We need to find water for your ship and fix those holes. My engineers are glad to help."

"Thank you sir," Adama says.

"Admiral, I know you already sent Raptors out to find water has any found any?"

"No sir, four haven't checked in yet," Adama replies.

"So far Bill my advance scouts haven't found any clues to Cylons in this area we're in," Heath says.

"That's good news Heath."

"Yes it is the fleet needs some breathing room and rest after being pursued for so long, but I'm sure the Cylons are still after us." Adama nods. Commander Adama returns to his ship and Colonel Tigh reports that 2 more Raptors just checked in but they haven't found any waters yet. Boomer's Raptor is still the only one out there. Admiral Horton arrives at CIC. "Colonel, has all of Galactica's Raptors return yet?"

"Except for one sir," Colonel Raynor replies. Three Raptors jump in. they land onboard the Odyssey. Major Horton arrived at CIC. He salutes Admiral Horton and Colonel Raynor. "What's wrong major you weren't due back for another two hours?"

"Sirs, we found a Cylon town they have human prisoners. They have to First Cylon-war era Basestar in orbit." Major Horton reports. "We took photos. There's at least a battalion of Centurions (Original Battlestar Galactica) on the surface." Colonel Raynor can tell that Heath's thinking about attacking them.

"Get me the Galactica and the president of the colonies," Heath says.

"Right away admiral," an ensign says who's taking over his communication officer's job for the day since Heath granted her R&R. Heath briefs Commander Adama and President Roslin of what he learned, he wouldn't brief them on the workings of the attack in public and over wireless. They were both surprise to hear that humans are this far out. Heath tells them that they might have left the colonies years before the fall and no telling how many humans may live out in uncharted space. Minutes later Commander Adama reports over to the Odyssey with Captain Lee Apollo Adama, and Lieutenant Kara Thrace. The first thing he tells Admiral Horton is that Boomer returned and she found water. Heath would leave Commander Adama in charge of replenishing water supplies while the Odyssey goes and deal with the Cylons that could find them.

Back on Caprica Lieutenant Hall and four marines made it to their Raptor and they take off jumping within the atmosphere to help risk not being targeted by the Cylons. Captain Hurt and Major Xander are talking about their next move. "I say we get out of Delphi since this place is under Cylon Occupation." Captain Hurt says. Major Xander nods in agreement. They leave the subway tunnels and headed back out into the forest. They encounter no more Cylons but that doesn't mean the Cylons aren't watching them from rooftops. A Number 6 and a Number 5 are watching the humans leave the city. "Shall we pursue them?" The six asks.

"No, we must find out how they got here and if there are any more colonial forces on Caprica." The 5 replies. The colonials made it into the forest.


End file.
